Fanflic: Meroko and Izumi
by LilWolfPup1993
Summary: This is a story of Izumi and Meroko, it follows the story line of that of the Animation on how Meroko becomes the angel at the end of the story, some background info has been added for before the story. Reminder: I did not write Full Moon wo Sagashite!


**Chapter One: Lovers? What happened to partners?**

**Author's note: It all started long ago, Izumi had fallen in love with Meroko, the pink haired girl with the bunny ears. Izumi, himself, was a blond who had dog ears. They both felt each other's love for each other, but both were to afraid to make that first move. **

**Izumi and Meroko prepared, as Shinigami it was their job to prepare to take the souls of those who were ready to decease from the world. Collecting souls was every Shinigami's punishment for committing suicide in their human life, and to make things worse, if they remembered their human life they would become a ghost. While Izumi was that rare case that remembered his whole life, Meroko was just the average Shinigami with no idea of her past as a human.**

**Meroko had been reassigned to a different group, she quickly fell in love with her new partner Takuto. Izumi was madly jealous of this and in his attempt he was prompted to send Takuto to the depths of hell, in this attempt, he found a young girl, named Mitsuki, that was assigned to to day a year from the day she were to be assigned to them. Meroko and Takuto quickly became friends with this girl, they made her into an amazing singer by maker her older so that her throat would be healed.**

**As the time passed, Takuto wouldn't return the love that Meroko felt for him, but instead he fell in love with Mitsuki. This made Meroko mad and she teamed up with Izumi in hopes of being able to take her soul sooner so that she could win Takuto over. Meroko couldn't bear to see Takuto falling for the human girl.**

**Meroko continued watching Takuto, day after day, seeing how he was slowly beginning to fade away; he was remembering his past, just as Izumi had planned. Seeing that he loved Mitsuki so much that he was sacrificing his own life for her, she realized to show her love she would have to sacrifice herself in order to save him. She went to the strongest Shinigami of all, Mystere, and gave her own life to save Takuto. This impressed Mystere, and instead of her taking her life and banning her to being a ghost, she gave Takuto and Mitsuki both life, in which Mitsuki remembered everything of her time of seeing the Shinigami and seen Takuto walking and regained her voice quickly after her surgery screaming his name in order to get him to turn around. As for Meroko, she became a beautiful angel in which Mitsuki seen her and waved bye to her as she watched her leave Takuto and her in peace to live their human lives together.**

**Meroko soon began to become very lonely as an angel. She remembered her times with Izumi when they were partners and it hurt for her to admit to herself, but she was in love with him. With her loneliness and the loving eating at her, she went back to Mystere asking for one more favor to be granted. Mystere would not budge for another favor from the girl. She had given the girl her life, and everything she truly desired, and now this mere girl came for more wishes, it really made the Death Master mad, and she cast Meroko into the world where only ghosts existed. Izumi witnessed this and quickly tried to go to rescue her.**

**Izumi had longed for Meroko all this time, and now that they would never be able to see each other again he threatened the Death Master. Mystere was quick to react, threatening to destroy him, not giving him even a chance as a ghost. This angered Izumi and as he left her, he began to devise a plan.**

**From Izumi's times of changing logs in order to set up his plan with destroying Meroko's second partner, Takuto, he had learned where Mystere kept all logs, including the ghost logs. He thought if somehow he could just get ahold of that book, he would be able to release her spirit bringing her back to their world.**

**Meroko, in that lonely world where only other ghosts could see her began to weep. All she had ever dreamed of torn from her, she watched suffering. In that ghost state, the only ones she could see was those she had loved, and it tormented her. All she could long for at this point was for absolute death itself.**

**Longing for death Meroko began trying to get hold of the book for the ghosts herself. It was much easier for her, seeing the fact that she was unable to be seen. She quickly snook into the office, but as she went to grab for the book, she seen that Izumi stood about to grab it. As he went to grab it she passed through his body and grabbed it from underneath his nose, not realizing his plan. In that brief second, Izumi could feel her presence in the room, and it crushed his heart not being able to see her.**

**With all the might Izumi tried to use, his attempts were useless and he fell to his knees, small tear drops beginning to form in his eyes. Meroko could see this and suddenly dropped the book, letting it clutter to the ground making a loud booming sound. It caught his attention and he looked towards where the book slammed to the ground, more tears streaming down his face.**

**Meroko couldn't bear seeing Izumi like this. She quickly ran to his side, and for that brief moment, he could see her, in the same state as he, with tears seeming like sparkling water droplets falling to the floor. As he seen her, his tears came to a stop as he looked at her in disbelief. Feeling his eyes were playing tricks with him he put his hand out to touch her, as he did so a bright light formed around her, and she became the angel she had been; however, at that same exact time, his love for Meroko brought him to become an angel as she had.**

**Shocked in disbelief, both Meroko and Izumi embraced each other in a hug. Their tears no longer of sadness, but instead of joy for the gift that god had given them. Filled with their love for each other, it was no surprise when Izumi took Meroko's head in his hands and his lips met hers in a sweet, yet loving kiss.**

**Chapter one end: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is my first fanfic i have ever wrote, and I hope you enjoy it! Just a reminder, I am following the anime not the manga!**

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for writing this anime. I added some background information into this chapter for those who have not read it, but if you want to read the actual Manga, it is Full Moon wo Sagashite by Arina Tanemura.**


End file.
